The Great Outdoors
by BroadwayBaggins
Summary: The Mills-Hood family takes a camping trip, with hilarious and disastrous results. A prompt submitted on tumblr.


Author's Note: This story was a prompt, "67%", sent to me by trina-deckers on tumblr! Enjoy!

* * *

Why Regina had agreed to this camping trip, she had no idea. Perhaps it had something to do with the pleading looks on the faces of her three boys when they'd asked her last week.

But that had been before she had realized that despite Robin's abundant charms, navigation (at least in the form of reading a road map) was not one of his greatest skills. He had been demoted of his post within the first hour and the position of navigator given to Henry, who tried his best to get them back on course, but after hours of trying to find their way from the back roads of Maine, Regina had to admit that they were good and lost.

"Are you sure we should have taken that turn back there?" Regina asked exasperatedly. Her knuckles had gone white from gripping the steering wheel so hard in her irritation. Roland was nodding off in the backseat, the only one oblivious to their plight. Henry, in the passenger seat, had the seatbelt twisted to the side so that he could face Robin in the back, the two of them huddled over the map so closely that their heads almost touched, their fingers tracing the paths of the roads and highways as they debated the best route to take. "Hello? Earth to Henry and Robin."

In the rearview mirror, she watched them exchange glances. "We think so."

"You _think_ so?"

"We're pretty sure."

"Pretty sure is not sure, Henry Daniel Mills. How sure are you?"

Henry gave a shrug, letting Robin know that he was on his own on this one. Robin thought for a moment. "Perhaps…sixty-seven percent sure."

"Sixty-seven percent?" Her eyebrows arched in the mirror's reflection. Robin pretended not to notice.

"More or less."

"That's not good enough. Henry, what's the status on Google Maps?"

Henry looked at his phone and grimaced. "It would be great if I had any bars."

"Damn," Regina said softly, glancing back over her shoulder once to make sure that Roland was still asleep and hadn't heard her. "Robin…"

"We'll make it there, love. Don't worry."

"I don't like being lost out here without cell service. If something happens…"

"It won't, Regina. Trust me."

Regina sighed and tightened her grip on the wheel, watching the forest pass them by, wondering what the hell they were going to do if Robin was wrong.

Ten minutes later, she had her answer.

"Flat tire," was Regina's diagnosis as she joined her family on the other side of the car, her hands in the pocket of her peacoat, her face a mask of calm. Henry held Roland's hand as he raised the other above his head, still valiantly searching for a cell signal.

Robin's face fell. "What? How is that possible?"

"Must have hit a nail or a rock in the road. A road that we should never have even been on in the first place."

He looked sheepish. "Well, how flat is it?" he asked hopefully. Henry snorted. Robin was taking the land without magic in stride, especially recently, but his grasp of knowledge on cars still leaves a lot to be desired.

Regina lifted her chin and looked him straight in the eye. "67%."

* * *

By the time the tow truck had arrived and given them a lift into town, darkness was already beginning to fall and a whole day of their vacation had been stolen from them. Robin carried a slumbering Roland in his arms, his head resting on his father's shoulder. Henry and Regina were exhausted as well. Most of Regina's anger had melted away by this point, replaced by fatigue. All she cared about was getting them a place to stay the night.

"Well, there might be a vacancy at the hotel nearby," the owner of the mechanic's shop told them politely. "But it's under renovation, so…"

"Fantastic," Regina heard Henry mutter under his breath.

The man studied them a moment, taking in their tired eyes, the way they huddled together in the dim light of his shop. "You folks said you were going camping?"

"We were trying to," Robin said softly.

"Then I think I have just the place for you. They should have a vacancy. It's not exactly sleeping under the stars, but…"

"Does it have a bed?" Regina interrupted him.

"Oh, yes, of course."

"We'll take it."

* * *

The rental cabin was within walking distance of a lake that sparkled in the light of the early summer moon. It was small but charming, perfectly suited to the tired family, and Roland's shout of joy when he saw the swingset across the road and the fire pit in the cabin's front yard was enough to make them all forget how exhausted they really were. Although it was nearly ten o'clock–far past Roland's bedtime and quickly approaching Henry's, but Robin and Regina quickly agreed to the boys' request to stay up later, playing and making s'mores. The stress of the day was all but forgotten as they sat around the crackling bonfire, passing marshmallows and Hershey bars back and forth. Roland snuggled up in Regina's lap and she wrapped her arms around the boy that was hers as much as Henry was, watching with adoration in her eyes as Robin threw his head back and laughed at something Henry said. She felt like a completely different person than she had just a few hours ago, and she couldn't help but feel like the mechanic had been right when he'd said the cabin would be the perfect place for them.

A little while later, she gathered up the empty wrappers and stuffed them into the graham cracker box, standing in the soft orange glow of the fire as she watched Henry pushing Roland on the swings.

"This place is amazing," Robin's voice came from behind her, but she did not turn around. He approached her instead, his arms wrapping around her from behind, pulling her close as they watched their boys at play.

"We should come here more often."

"My thoughts exactly."

She smiled as he kissed her softly on the temple, and she turned to face him. "it was an adventure getting here, but seeing them now, all of us together like this…it was worth it."

"Am I forgiven, then?"

She smirked up at him. She did, of course, but there was no way she was going to let him off the hook quite so easily. "I'm getting there."

"How much?"

A quick kiss, a smile against his lips, and she pulled away. "67% forgiven."

He froze for a moment, then began to chuckle. "I'll take that," he said softly, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"But Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I'm never letting you near a map again."


End file.
